A Friday with Oh Sehun
by ChenLin21
Summary: "Sehun-ah, kamu mau ikut makan bibimbap, tidak ?" / "MANA TAO ! AKU BISA GILA DI SINI !" Sehun menggetuk meja komputer perpustakaan dengan mouse / "Tebak aku suka siapa ?" tanya Kris / "HYUNG AKU MAU BUBBLE TEA !" Sehun bergwiyomi / [EXOFF : Two Shoot :: HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay / Humor, Fluff]


**Title : A Friday with Oh Sehun**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO**

**Genre : Fluff, Humor, Friendship, Bromance**

**Pairing : HunHan slight KrisTao, SuLay**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : "Sehun-ah, kamu mau ikut makan bibimbap, tidak ?" | "MANA TAO ! AKU BISA GILA DI SINI !" Sehun menggetuk meja komputer perpustakaan dengan ****_mouse_**** | "Tebak aku suka siapa ?" tanya Kris | "HYUNG AKU MAU BUBBLE TEA !" Sehun bergwiyomi / [EXOFF : HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay / Humor, Fluff]**

* * *

**Oh Sehun.**

Seorang _namja_ yang berumur 18 tahun, mengambil jurusan _Performing Art Communication_ di SM _University_, dan salah satu _namja_ termodis di angkatannya. Selain ia bisa menari, menyanyi, dan menggambar sketsa. Sehun juga seorang '_New star of Script Writer_'. Pasalnya, dirinya adalah mahasiswa kesayangan _Lee Soo Man_ yang merupakan seorang dosen sekaligus seorang sutradara yang sangat terkenal. Bagaimana tidak ? Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menggumpulkan naskah monolog yang seharusnya hanya 8 lembar, namun entah kenapa dirinya menggumpulkan sebanyak 15 lembar. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas terkagum-kagum padanya. Secara otomatis, Sehun mendapat nilai A+ untuk _final test_ untuk pelajaran sang sutradara, _Creative Writing_.

Pagi hari di perawalan musim dingin, benar-benar membuat Sehun malas untuk bangun tidur. Terlebih lagi, setiap hari ia harus latihan _dance_ untuk menjadi _back dancer_ di pertunjukkan konser yang masuk nilai semester. Ia tidak masalah dengan latihan militer—ralat, latihan fisik yang dikoordinator oleh temannya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam bidangnya, _Kim Jongin_. Sehun rela berlama-lama untuk latihan demi kelincahan dan _ability_-nya di bidang _dance_. Namun, musim dingin kali ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pasalnya, ia akan bersin-bersin. Dan ia benci itu.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda," sapa seorang _namja_ membuka tirai jendela kamar tuan muda Oh Sehun ini.

Kamar Oh Sehun cukup luas. Ia memiliki ranjang ukuran _King Size _bermodel _Victorian _dengan kelambu menerawang diposisikan di tengah kamar, dengan selimut tebal dan beberapa bantal besar yang memberikan kesan dramatis, seperti bangsawan kerajaan eropa. Semua pernak-perniknya tidak sedramatis yang dibayangkan. Semuanya berwarna putih, abu-abu, dan biru dongker mengurangi kesan dramatis tersebut. Seperangkat _DVD player_ dan _TV LCD_ bertengger manis berhadapan dengan ranjangnya. Belum lagi, pot-pot katkus kecil tersusun rapi di pinggir jendela besar miliknya. Tepat di dekat jendela besar ada sebuah sofa panjang dimana ia bisa menatap kosong perkarangan rumahnya atau rintik-rintik matahari sambil mendengarkan alunan musik _jazz_.

Sang pemilik _orb_ _hazel_ itu masih belum berkutik dari posisinya yang memeluk salah satu bantal empuknya. Setelah beberapa menit, si tuan muda itu melirik sang _assistant_ rumah tangga keluarga Oh, _Do Kyungsoo_. Ia perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, melempar selimut tebalnya ke samping. Menghela napas panjang, mata sipitnya masih terasa berat. Ia menggusap lucu salah satu kelopak matanya, dan mengguap. Kyungsoo menuangkan secangkir _earl grey tea_.

"_Hm, No coffee for today _?" tanya Sehun dengan nada masih mengantuk.

"_Nope_. Kopi tidak bagus untuk kesehatan anda, tuan muda. Dan juga nyonya besar menganjurkan untuk menggantinya dengan _earl grey tea_ agar tidak kebiasaan," ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun pun tidak masalah, walaupun memang setiap pagi ia akan di buka dengan secangkir _black coffee_. Namun, sang nyonya besar atau ibu kandung dari Oh Sehun tidak mau anak semata wayangnya tercandu atau menjadi kafein seperti ayahnya yang penggila kopi terutama _black coffee_. Semenjak, Sehun duduk di bangku kuliah, sudah banyak cangkir ternoda dengan ampas kopi.

Si berambut pirang ini meneguk cepat secangkir teh kesukaan ibunya, lalu menggambil handuk yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Ia pun berjalan ke _personal bathroom_ yang terletak di pojok kamarnya. Sementara menunggu Sehun selesai mandi, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menyiapkan keperluan si tuan mudanya.

* * *

Kini, Sehun tidak mau makan sendirian di ruang makan utama yang luasnya bukan main. Dikarenakan, kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah untuk beberapa hari. Ia memutuskan untuk makan di meja makan yang terletak di dapur. Di sana sudah ada beberapa helai _French toast_ dengan selai coklat _nutella_ dan potongan stoberi segar di atasnya. Inilah menu kesukaan Sehun setiap pagi.

Sehun menaruh tas ransel kanvas dan mantel _cardigan_ abu-abunya di kursi sebelahnya. Kemudian, ia menyantap _French toast_-nya sambil mengutak-atik _smartphone_-nya. Dari ia melihat akun _twitter_-nya, _facebook, instagram, _dan _path_ sampai ia membalas _line message_ dari teman-temannya di kampus maupun teman _social network_-nya. Memang salah besar, ia sarapan sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Jika ayahnya melihat tingkah bocah kesayangan melakukan hal ini, tak segan-segan sang pemilik rumah kediaman _Oh_ akan melempar garpu dan mengenai kepala putranya. Ya, sang ayah akan berkata : "Ya ! OH SEHUN ! DIMANA ETIKA-MU ?". Untungnya, tidak untuk hari ini. Mulai dari minggu lalu, ia menjadi _raja_ di rumah-nya.

Ketika Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia menuju ke teras rumahnya dengan membawa tas ranselnya. Dengan _style_ bak model, Ia menggenakan baju sweater biru dongker dengan motif putih rusa natal dan mantel _cardigan-_nya dan tak lupa sebuah sarung tangan terbuat dari wol menyelimuti sempurna kedua telapak tangan Sehun dan syal wol hitam panjang melingkar di lehernya. Untuk _lower outfit_-nya, ia menggunakan _jeans_ bermodel pensil dan berwarna hitam gelap, sepasang _ankle boots_. Tangan kanannya memegang _tab_ dan _smartphone_-nya. Sang supir membukakan pintu belakang mobil _Range Rover_ hitam, memanggut hormat pada Sehun yang membalasnya ramah. Begitu ia duduk dengan nyaman, sang supir dan Kyungsoo pun juga masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di depan. Si supir pun melajukan mobil mewah itu menuju kampus.

"Jadi, hari ini apa _schedule_-nya, _Kyungsoo-hyung_ ?" tanya Sehun memilah-milih _playlist_ kesukaan di _tab_-nya, untuk didengarnya sebagai pembuka di pagi itu.

Kyungsoo mem-_slide_ layar _smartphone_-nya, memeriksa jadwal kampus di hari ini, "Jam setengah 9 ada perbaikan kelas untuk pelajaran antropologi, lalu dilanjutkan jam setengah 2 ada kelas bahasa inggris."

Sehun menggerutkan dahinya, dengan cepat ia memprogres jadwalnya hari ini. _The conclusion is he must wait 4 hours to continue his class in one thirty_—konklusinya, dia diharuskan menunggu 4 jam untuk melanjutkan kelasnya di setengah 2. Karena setiap mata kuliahnya berakhir dalam waktu 11/2 jam. Apa yang ia lakukan selama 4 jam tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia menggirim _line message_ kepada sohibnya dari jurusan _Public Relation_ yang berdarah _Chinese_ itu, _Huang Zi Tao_.

**OhTheHun94 **:

'_Hyung_, _Wanna meet up today_ ?'

Lalu ia mematikan layar _smartphone_-nya. Sambil ia menunggu, ia pun mendengarkan lagu BTS – N.O yang ia dapat dari teman sekelasnya yang ia sebut sebagai _'Dongsaeng'_ dikarenakan si sohib bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dan memiliki banyak _aegyo_ ketimbang dari dirinya yang merupakan seorang _magnae_ di kelasnya, yaitu _Byun Baekhyun_. Ketika musik berdentang, tangan Sehun dengan lincah menggerakan koreo dari lagu BTS tersebut.

_'Joheun jib joheun cha  
Geureon ge haengbogil su isseulkka?  
In Seoul to the sky, bumonimeun jeongmal haengbokhaejilkka?'_

Serasa mobil _Range Rover _hitam ber-_bounce _ akibat gerakan Sehun. Begitu lagu memasuki bagian reff, ia pun menyandungkan tersebut layaknya penyanyi aslinya sambil menggerakan kecil bagian tubuhnya.

"_Everybody say NO!  
Deoneun najungiran mallo andwae  
Deoneun namui kkume gatyeo salji ma_" Sehun dengan tegas berdentang,

_"We roll (We roll) We roll (We roll) We roll  
Everybody say NO!  
Jeongmal jigeumi animyeon andwae  
Ajik amugeotdo haebon ge eobtjanha  
We roll (We roll) We roll (We roll) We roll  
Everybody say NO!"_

Saat lagu N.O selesai, maka secara otomatis _next song_ pun terputar dan itu adalah salah satu lagu kesukaan Sehun yaitu G Dragon berjudul Who You ? Sehun melirik pemandangan kota metropolitan di negri ginseng itu, kemudian mulai bernyanyi kembali dengan suara khasnya.

_"Baby I love you ireohge marha jiman  
nae maeumeun waenji hanado johji anha  
I want you I need you norae bureujiman  
I don't know why I feel bad niga mwonde_

_chughahae geusae  
dareun namjareul tto manna  
jal dwaesseum hae ajig jom ireu daman  
nan nega joha hamyeon geu ppunirago  
But jakku hwagana Baby  
daeche niga mwonde_

_Du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"_

Hanya sampai dengan reff pertama, ia menikmati lagu itu dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, matanya terlarut dan kembali tertidur. Ia mungkin sudah lelah—ya, mungkin saja.

* * *

"_Tuan muda, bangun. Sudah sampai,_"

Suara sang supir pribadi keluarga Oh—_Kim Jongdae_ membangunkan Sehun yang sejak tadi tertidur lelap walau hanya beberapa menit saja. Ia membenarkan posisinya, mengusapkan matanya. Lalu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, ia menggangguk lucu. Ya, ia sudah sampai di _lobby_ utama SM _University_. Sudah banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di _lobby_ tersebut. Sehun memakai _beanie hat_-nya berwarna ungu, kemudian menggambil tasnya dan kedua _gadget_ kesayangannya. Jongdae pun turun dari mobil ketika ia melihat tuannya telah bangun.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, tuan muda." Ucap Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang.

Sehun mengguap dan mengiyakan perkataan asisten-nya dengan anggukannya. Pintu mobil pun terbuka, sang pemilik rambut pirang agak keperakan itu turun dari mobilnya dengan memberikan anggukannya pada Jongdae yang mengucapkan '_selamat bersenang-senang'_. Beberapa penghuni kampus melirik penampilan bak _model_ milik Oh Sehun dengan seksama dan kagum. Ia masuk ke dalam area kampus, dan bertolak ke kelasnya di lantai 1. Karena ia masih lekat dengan aura ngantuk-nya, ia pun menekan tombol _lift_.

'_Ting'_

Begitu pintu _lift_ di buka, untuk sekian kalinya ia mengguap. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat ia lupa nomor ruangan yang di pakai oleh kelas antropologi tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang _academic_ yang mengurusi proses akademik dan berbagai informasi mengenai aktivitas di SM _University_.

"Permisi, pak," sapa Sehun dari sela-sela kaca ruang _academic_.

Salah seorang _staff_ menanggapi panggilan Sehun.

"Perbaikan kelas antropologi itu di ruangan berapa, ya ?" lanjut Sehun.

"Untuk kelas berapa, ya ?" balas _staff_ tersebut ber_tag named_—_Lee Tae Min_.

"_Performing Art Communication batch 16_," kata Sehun.

Manik-manik Taemin memperhatikan _memo_-_memo_ kecil yang tertempel di _bulliten board_ ruang tersebut.

"Ah ! Pelajarannya _Ms. Sulli _, ya ? Ruangannya di _room 30_," sahut Taemin.

"Oh begitu ! Terima kasih ya, pak !" Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang _academic_, menuju ruang 30.

Sementara itu, Taemin masih belum terima jika dirinya dipanggil '_pak'_ oleh Oh Sehun. Ia malah berkomat-kamit tidak jelas di ruang _academic_.

(TBC)

* * *

A/N :

Annyeong, Reader ~

Ketemu lagi dengan Lin ~ hehe

Sebenarnya, tadi aku mau lanjutin FF Girl's days (EXO FF) yang masih setengah jadi. Eh, malah feel buat bikin FF ttg Sehun. LOL, entah kenapa pengalaman hari ini bikin pengen ff ttg Sehun. Jadi, yang di atas based on story saya sendiri hehe… Haha, aku bikin Two shoot. Dan besok aku ngetik part 2-nya :") jadi mohon di tunggu. Padahal aku kepengen banget buat lanjutin ampe akhir, tapi besok diriku harus pake banget ke kampus buat latihan _dance_ di kampus. _Mian ne_. Tapi, _chigudeul_ ada beberapa yang aku rekayasa ga sama persis sama kejadian aku hari ini. Kecuali bagian perkenalan /lho ? LOL

Semoga suka 3

RnR please *Bbuing bbuing brg Sehun-oppa*

Thank you

XOXO,

ChenLin21


End file.
